School Crush
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Laurence is a 13 year old boy in school, Dawn is a 13 year old girl in school, perfect match, right? But she's in the group called 'The Undatebles'. Piplupshipping LaurenceXDawn, Advanceshipping AshXMay. slight humor.
1. Prologue

Ages:

Laurence (Laurence's POV for some of it) , John, Ash, May, George, Ben, Zach and Dawn: 13

Brock: 15

**School Crush**

**Prologue**

I breathe deeply, well after all it's the first day of Year Eight, I walk through the gates, my two best friends by my side, George on my left, John on my right and my another of my best friends on my shoulder, Sparks, my Pikachu. Well it's about time I introduced myself, I'm Laurence, Lorenzo to my friends. I hold the door open for my friends and we walk inside the school.

**(Normal POV)**

Laurence looked at a notice on the wall

"Guys look at this" He said

"What is it?" John asked.

"A Music show! It says anyone can enter!" Laurence read out

"So we can enter?" George asked

"Yeah, as long as Ben is up for it!" Laurence said happily. John nudged Laurence, Laurence looked in the direction John was.

"Sweet" Laurence said

"Yep" John said, the two were staring at the group known as 'the Undatebles'. The group usually consisted of Sarah Jackson, Tricia Daley, Rebecca Stevens and Amelia Thompson. But there were two more, one who Laurence, John and George knew very well, May Maple, she saw the three and walked over.

"Hey guys" she said as she greeted Laurence with a hug, same with the other two

"What's up, May, didn't know you were part of the Undatebles" Laurence said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either" May said

"Are they all in year 8?" John asked

"Yeah" May said

"Come on May!" the other new said, as she walked over.

"Oh yeah, this is Dawn, Dawn this is Laurence, John and George" May said.

"Hey" Dawn said

"Hi" John said

"Hey" George said, Laurence though just stood there staring, Dawn didn't notice.

"Lets go, see ya!" May said

"Bye guys" Dawn said

"Bye" John said.

"Later" George said

"Wow, she is hot" Laurence said quietly as the group of six walked away...

Information

Me: Hey, believe it or not I have planned 13 stories in a new series, called the Adventures of Laurence and Dawn, all stories are unrelated, the story titles and summary I will put them below:

First Encounter:

Laurence us a 13 year old boy travelling through the regions, in Sinnoh, by himself, he meets Dawn. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

School Crush:

Laurence is a 13 year old boy in school,

Dawn is a 13 year old girl in school, perfect match, right? But she's in the group called 'The Undatebles'.

Haunted Mansion:

Laurence and Dawn stumble across a Luxury mansion, but some strange things are happening. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

Orange Island Vacation:

Laurence surprises Dawn with a vacation to the Orange Islands, there they meet a old friend and a new enemy. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

Hospital Realization:

Laurence gets badly hurt and put in hospital, while he's unconscious Dawn realizes a few things. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping, Advanceshipping.

The Big Fall Out:

Laurence and Dawn fall out while travelling and go their separate ways, but both end up in Rose city... known as 'the city of love'. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

**3 Parter:**

**Running From The Law:**

**When a old enemy of Laurence's becomes leader of all the regions, he makes Laurence public enemy no.1. EVENTUAL Piplupshipping, LaurenceXDawn.**

**Fight The Enemy:**

**Dawn returns to Laurence with friends, together they fight the Enemy. EVENTUAL LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping, AshXMay, Advanceshipping.**

**Running, Constantly Running:**

**"I'm running, Dawn, constantly running" Laurence said, the Enemy returns and makes Laurence run again. EVENTUAL LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.**

Disappearing act:

"I'll save you Dawn, by God I'll save you!" Laurence shouted, he returns from training session to find Dawn gone, only a letter is left, so alone he sets off to find her. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

Olympia:

The Olympics come to Europia, 1 of the 5 new regions. Laurence represents Great Britain in many of the events. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping.

Losing Him:

When Laurence gets hit by a car and dies, Dawn has to cope without him. LaurenceXDawn, Piplupshipping, Advanceshipping, AshXMay.

World War Three:  
Johto suddenly nuclear bombs North Hoenn, Laurence is called to lead the fight! Piplupshipping (LaurenceXDawn), Advanceshipping.


	2. Could This Change Him?

**School Crush**

**Chapter 1**

**Could This Change Him?**

"Mr Roberts, for the last time, pay attention" the teacher said, frustrated  
"Sorry, sir" Laurence said.  
"Now what would the nth term be?" Mr Andrews asked, Laurence raised his hand, "Mr Roberts?" Mr Andrews said.  
"45n-29" Laurence said  
"Correct, so what would the 50th number in the sequence be?" Mr Andrews asked. Yet again Laurence was the only one with his hand raised. "Roberts… again" Mr Andrews said  
"2221" Laurence replied.  
"Correct" Mr Andrews said  
"Bored" Laurence muttered to John, who was sat next to him, in Maths.  
"What do you expect… it's Maths" John said grinning  
"Mr Roberts! I will see you and Mr Miles in detention!" Mr Andrews said sternly, writing their names on the board.  
"At least I don't have parents to yell at me, unlike you" Laurence said, grinning  
"Don't you get lonely?" John asked  
"Nah, got my Pokemon and my bro haven't I?" Laurence said. The bell rang, for lunch  
"Mr Roberts, Mr Miles I will see you here at three o'clock" Mr Andrews said as they left.  
"God, first day back and we've already landed ourselves detentions!" Laurence said, infuriated.  
"You change your mood quickly" John said grinning  
"I blame puberty" Laurence muttered, John chuckled, the two noticed a big group of students around the notice board.  
"That's awesome!" one kid said  
"Unbelievable" another said.  
"Excuse me, coming through" Laurence said squeezing through to the front, John beside him, Laurence gasped, the notice said:  
'_All year 9 students, you are now able to take up sword fighting, the government decided this after one student – now in year 9 – had a nasty run in with two criminals – this student remains unnamed. First meeting will be tomorrow – Friday the 25__th__ April'_  
"My birthday" Laurence muttered, as he and John left the crowd, "Thank god they said 'student remains unnamed', I wouldn't like attention for nearly getting killed by a sword" Laurence said quietly to John as they arrived at there eating place.  
"Fancy a Pokemon battle?" John asked (A/N: they are allowed to have Pokemon battles on school premises)  
"Sure – GOD! Sparks is still in my bag!" Laurence said unzipping his bag, a small yellow mouse emerged and climbed onto his shoulder.  
"You alright, buddy?" Laurence asked  
Sparks (Yeah, you left your bag open slightly)  
"Good" Laurence said.  
"2v2?" John asked  
"Yeah!" Laurence said  
"Blastoise, Poliwrath, lets go!" John shouted, of course they got attention.  
"Sparks! Jolteon! Lets win this!" Laurence shouted  
"Blastoise, Hydro Pump, Poliwrath, BLIZZARD!" John shouted  
"Sparks dodge with Volt Tackle, Jolteon, dodge then Thunderbolt!" Laurence said, he was a very confident trainer, he had won every single competition he entered, he was the one to beat. Sparks ran round the Hydro Pump, electricity pumping through his body, he smacked into Blastoise, knocking him out!  
"Blastoise return" John said, slightly frustrated, Jolteon jumped over the Blizzard and sent a amazingly powerful Thunderbolt in the middle of Poliwrath's spirals, knocking him out!  
"Poliwrath, return" John said returning Poliwrath, John walked over to Laurence, "Good battle, your still no. 1" John said to Laurence, who was a bit preoccupied, seeing as he had Jolteon and Sparks on top of him.  
"Stop! Jolteon that tickles!" Laurence said standing up, "Wait that reminds me, Jolteon we should practice Volt Tackle!" Laurence said.  
"I'll help with that" a voice said from behind, Laurence turned  
"That could be a good idea, Ash" Laurence said grinning  
"By any chance would that person who got attacked by a sword be you?" Ash asked walking towards them, Pikachu jumped of his shoulder.  
"Ahh, yes" Laurence said  
"Thought so" Ash said simply  
"You coming to the Sword fighting club tomorrow?" John asked  
"Yes… oh yeah I remembered, Laurence, my mum said you could stay at our house tonight" Ash said.  
"Cool… wait just me?" Laurence asked, usually Ash had more than one person come round.  
"Yeah, Dawn Berlitz, I travelled with her for a while in Sinnoh" Ash said  
"When we decided to split up for a while?" John asked  
"Yeah" Ash said, "Laurence you okay mate?" Ash asked  
"Yeah – wait no I'm not, Dawn Berlitz?" Laurence said, "the co-ordinator who beat May?" Laurence asked  
"The very same" Ash said.  
"Cool" Laurence muttered  
"Someone has a crush" Ash said teasingly  
"No I don't!" Laurence said his head flying up, his cheeks scarlet.  
"Oh he so does" John said.  
"No I don't!!!" Laurence insisted  
"Admit it, we're your best friends" Ash said  
"Alright, I do have a crush, Drama next" Laurence said.  
"Don't change the subject" Ash said  
"But we do have Drama" Laurence said  
"Yeah with Dawn" John replied teasingly.  
"Laurence! Laurence!" a voice shouted  
"Hey Liam, what's up?" Laurence asked  
"Mr Hallen wants to see you" Liam panted.  
"Why? We don't have Drama for another hour!" Laurence exclaimed  
"He says it's about the school musical" Liam said  
"Oh… Okay" Laurence said slightly confused, but yet still walked off in the direction Liam came from.  
"Ha! Laurence in a musical! You're having a laugh" John exclaimed. It took Laurence a few minutes to arrive at the Drama studio. He knocked on the door and heard his Drama teacher shout, "Come in!". Laurence walked in and saw Mr Hallen sitting at his desk in the office just beside the entrance.  
"Aah Laurence, come in, sit down" Mr Hallen said calmly.  
"You wanted to see me, sir" Laurence replied, taking a seat  
"Now, I'm sure you know about the musical coming up" Laurence nodded  
"We would like to recommend you attend the auditions" Mr Hallen said. Laurence coughed,  
"What?" he choked  
"I think you're a talented actor, and from what I've heard from you're music teacher you're a pretty good singer" Mr Hallen replied.  
"This must be a joke!" Laurence said, sitting back in his chair  
"Not one bit" Mr Hallen said.  
"But… I'm not an actor, or singer, and anyway there are much more talented students than me!" Laurence exclaimed.  
"At least consider it, the auditions are on Tuesday, next week" Mr Hallen said, handing Laurence a script, the latter took one look at the title and laughed.  
"Come _on_!" he exclaimed, "High School Musical 3! You think this play is going to persuade me to audition?" Laurence asked.  
"No, but what if I told you that Dawn was Gabriella?" Mr Hallen said, slightly taunting the teen sitting in front of him.  
"W-What?" Laurence choked  
"Yep, the girls auditioned yesterday, Dawn got the lead" Mr Hallen said, Laurence took the script and stood up. He walked out the room.  
"Maybe… just maybe, this will open is heart" Mr Hallen said…  
TBC… What does Mr Hallen mean? What will happen at the end of the day? Will I ever get less annoying? Find out about two of the three above in chapters to come!


End file.
